Love Story
by XAXRX
Summary: The sequel to The Last Rose! 10 years later Freddie and Sam have completely different lives. Freddie has been looking for Sam. What happens when an old friend finds her.. still with 'Rubin? Will he win her back? MUST READ THE LAST ROSE BEFORE READING R R
1. Searches and Last Names: Prologue

_**Hey everyone! Thak you for everyone reading my story the Last Rose. And if you didn't, you HAVE too before reading this! So go away and look at it. Anyways for people that read it and want more, here is the sequel! Thanks to **__**Avatar Rikki**__** for the title and **__**Seddieshipper**__** for helping ^^**_

_**ENJOY the sequel to the last rose!......**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**10 years later.**

**

* * *

  
**

Freddie sat there with his face in his hands.

He sighed and looked up at his apartment.

The same one.

His mom had died 5 years ago when he was 20.

Carly still lived with Spencer across the hall.

But they rarely talked after what happened.

It had been 10 years since then.

After high school, he heard sam moved to Chicago to go to Columbia College to be a director.

He Sam, being a director.

You know movies and stuff.

He had no job.

He didn't need one, until the inheritance ran out.

Carly didn't have a job either, she stilled lived with Spencer so there was no need.

He got up and walked to the back room.

He had tried to track down Sam.

He couldn't. There is no records of a Samantha Puckett anywhere.

Just school records.

Then nothing.

He even tried Rubin, maybe she was still with him.

But like Sam there was no records.

How could they just vanish?

He heard a knock at the door.

He turned out the light as he left the room.

Another knock.

"I'm coming!' He shouted.

Another knock.

He opened the door.

"I told you--!" He started, then he realized who was at the door.

Carly?

"Uhm hi..."

"I know."

"Carly why are you here."

"I wouldn't be so mean to me if I were you."

"Why. We haven't talked in years."

"Yes but the last time we did you mentioned something about finding Sam."

Freddie looked down.

"Any luck?"

"No." He said.

"Well you are now."

He looked up.

"What?"

"I found her."

"Where, what, when!"

"Well were taking a trip."

"How far."

"Would you believe Hollywood?"

"She made it?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Cut!" Sam shouted walking into the scene. "Alright let's pack it up! Everyone be back at 5 A M tomorrow!"

The cast groaned.

Sam sighed.

"Day over?" Someone said walking in.

"Rubin!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Haven't heard that in a while."

"I saw you at home last night." She said pulling away.

"I mean the name."

"Oh."

"I bet you haven't heard the name Sam in a while either."

"Yeah long time."

"Let's go, Alyce."

"Ok, Adam."

"Why did we pick these names again?"

"It was all we could think of in the court."

"Oh right. Your crazy stalker, Freddie was it."

Sam stopped. He wasn't a stalker. He wanted to find her. But she didn't want to see him.

Well until a week or so ago.

They hadn't talked or saw each other since the dance.

When they were 15.

10 years ago.

_**A/N: So how to you like the prologue? A little too much? I'm not completely sure what to do next. BUT this story will be 30 chapters like the last Rose! Even if I have to make really short chapters (Even though me and the rest of you hate it) Short chapters drive me insane!**_

_**Anyways please tell me what you think ^^**_


	2. Alyce and Adam Unorginal right?

"How much longer?" Freddie asked Carly from the passenger seat.

"well," Carly said not taking her eyes off the road.

From here to Hollywood 2 hours, but from here to Sam's studio 2 and a half."

"What if shes at home?"

"Sams and Rubins apartment is half an hour away from the studio she's filming at."

"Well that's not too long. Think she's still mad at us?"

"She is at me. But you I'm not so sure of. IM not even done being mad at you."

"About that Im sorry."

"Forget it."

"hey." Freddie said sitting up straight "Why did you do this for me?"

"I was bored and needed a mystery do figure out."

Freddie gave her a 'yeah right what's the real reason' look.

Carly turned to see his face.

"What!" She said "Im not kidding!"

freddie sighed.

Carly bit her lip before saying,

"Freddie,"

Freddie looked at her.

"There is something you should know about Sam, how I found her..."

Oh no.

"What?"

"Umm,"

"Carly tell me."

"Ok, ok. I was at a book store yesterday, and I saw Sam's picture..."

Carly sighed.

"I knew it was her, but it was under a different name..."

"And?"

"She was with Rubin. It was in the entertainment column of the news paper. They just got married. They both changed there names."

"Does the paper say that?"

"No but thats why I went on line to look at it."

"And?"

Freddie kept saying this. He didn't get the big deal.

"It implies you. Freddie have you been stalking Sam?"

"Uhmm I..."

"Freddie!"

"I wanted to talk to her again!"

"So you stalked her!"

"No I just called over and over... and over..."

"Freddie!"

"Hey she changed her number!"

"And her name!"

Freddie looked down.

"her name is now Alyce Maria Williams. Rubin is Adam Jasper Williams."

"A little unoriginal don't you think?"

"Ok Sam likes twilight so sure her!"

"Im just saying."

"Almost there.


	3. Diaries

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I know it's weird that I just bought this diary. I mean, I'm 25! But whatever. I've had a lot on my mind, no not from the filming, from Rubin and Freddie. Yes I wrote that right, Freddie. The dork that broke my heart 11 years ago. I haven't seen him in 10 but this was before then. I guess you want to know the whole story. Well here it goes.**_

_**10 years ago, I was getting roses and presents in my locker. Then one day, I found out it was Freddie, So I was his girl friend, Yes me Samantha Puckett Freddie Bensons' girl friend. Long story short he cheated on me with Carly, I met up and started going out. Me and Rubin have been together ever since.**_

_**Now I'm a director under a new name engaged to Rubin, I mean Adam...**_

_**To tell you the truth I don't know why I bought this. I was at the store and my mind was full of thoughts. Then I accidentally went into the isle with you. You were black with painted black and red skulls. Come on skulls? Tell me that's not a sign! Anyway I have this weird feeling so I'm going to check the mail (I know that doesn't make sense...)**_

_**I don't know why I'm doing this,**_

_**Sam AKA Alyce.**_

Sam put her new diary under the bed in her room.

She sighed and went towards the door.

When she was in the kitchen she heard someone pull up into the driveway.

Why was Rubin here? He's not supposed to be here till 7?

Maybe it was Valerie, but she hadn't told er she was the maid of honor at the wedding yet...

Sam sighed and looked at the ring on her left hand.

She looked back and went outside to see who it was.

Instead of Rubins black corvette pulling in, it wa a red BMW.

This car was familiar, but no one here had one.

She went up to the drivers side and tapped on the window.

The windows were tinted so she couldn't see through.

Inside she hear people arguing.

She hit the glass again.

"Get out of my driveway!" She said walking away towards the mailbox.

When she turned around, the window was down.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

She looked confused and walked back up to the car with the mail.

She gasped and dropped the mail when she saw who it was.

"Carls?" She said she backed up as she opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Carly!" Sam hugged her.

"Your not mad at me anymore?"

"Carly we were 15! So long ago, I'm just so glad to see you!"

"You too! I can't believe I found you 'Alyce'"

"OH yeah I'm sorry about that..."

"It's fine!"

They pulled away as someone else came and pulled Sam into a kiss.

She had no idea who it was until she forcefully pulled away and covered her mouth.

_Freddie_!?

"you--" Sam said.

Carly hit Freddie and whispered something to him.

"What's wrong with you Fredork!"

"Ah my old nickname!"

"That was an insult."

"Hows Rubin, oh er I mean _Adam_."

"Were getting married in June"

"What!" Freddie said.

"Got a problem?"

Carly looked at Freddy again.

"No..."

"Good I haven't seen you in 10 years! By the way are you to still,"

"NO!" They both said.

Sam giggled.

"Wow, don't get all defensive!"

"Were not!"

Sam shrugged.

"Hey why don't you guys come in? I have fruit kabobs!"

there was a mix of sures and yeahs coming from Carly and Freddie.

Sam lead them inside.

After Sam got them food and soda, they sat on the couch.

"So when did you guys breakup? Was it after graduation?"

They shook there heads.

"Wow I missed that much?"

They nodded.

"When?"

"The night of the dance..." Carly said looking down.

"You mean the senior dance?"

"No..."

"The first dance with Rubin?"

They nodded.

"But you guys went together?"

"Yeah, but then when we got to the room Rubin booked for us, Freddie ran off to find you."

Freddie looked down.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"I uh left a rose by the door." He eventually said.

"No you didn't, Rubin said Freddie yelled at him and left with Carly. He said that you never wanted to see me again..."  
"What!" Freddie said.

"Well it made sense we hated each other again. But it's fine im just glad I have my friends back!"

"Sam that's not how it happened."

"Well I'm sure it was no big deal! Why are you making it sound like a huge deal?"

"Because it is!"

"Freddie," Carly said sensing a fight.

""No Carly! Sam why don't you understand he's lying to you!"

"Freddie," Sam said calmly. "I think you should leave."


	4. Decorating old memories

Carly just sat there.

"Sam can I explain what happned?"

"Why it was so long ago it doesn't matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Well if it'll get us to stop fighting, go ahead."

They both sat back down and Freddie sighed.

At first there was silence.

"Well...." Carly said standing up. "Do you mind if I get something to eat?"

She started walking into the kitchen.

"Sure I owe you." Sam said looking up at her smiling.

Carly dissapperd in the kitchen.

"Well,"

"go on."

"That night I left carly at the dance, I went to find where you were."

Sam leane back into the couch.

"And Then I saw you abd Rubin by a room. So I ran after, but you were already in the room. Basically Rubin said I win and I left a rose at the doorstep."

Sam looked confused.

"I don't think Rubin would do that to me. And _he _gave me a rose that night not you."

"Sam believe me he's lying!"

"Freddie can't we forget it? It was so, so long ago! Can't we forget it and be friends again? Here you are 10 years later doing all this! I just want my friends back, well besides Valerie..."

"Your still friends with Valerie?"

"Yes she's my Maid of Honor."

Freddie cringed.

"Why do you care so much for what happened?"

"Because I l-"

He was cut off by Carly walking in the room.

Sams' alarm on her phone went off.

She picked up the blackberry and turned it off.

"Hey guys? Rubin is coming over at 7. Want to have a sleepover like we used too? I can order pizza!"

"Pepperoni?" Carly asked sitting back down.  
"You know it!"

Freddie let of a soft growl.

"Well grumpy..." carly said.

"Hey how long are you guys staying?"

"Were not sure we don't have jobs so were not rushed."

"Here let's get your stuff from the car. I have 4 extra rooms."

"4!?" carly said.

"I get bored so I decorate, I needed more room! I actually based them off the two of you.

One is Carlys' pretty and pink. The other is Freddie tech world."

"Aww that's so sweet." Carly said getting up heading her the door.

Sam followed.

"So you can take that one and Freddie can take his, Hey we can rent movies and stuff like before!"

"Im so glad were friends again!"

"I do have one question though." Sam said opening the door to the front of the house. They both walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"How did you find me?" She continued as she pulled out two huge bags.

"I saw your picture in the newspaper with your new name, and ofcourse whitepages."

"Well Im glad you did."

Carly and Sam were both holding two huge bags.

Sam looked back into the car.

"Four more!?" Sam said laughing.

"Hey we had no idea how long we were going to be here or if you would still be mad at us."

"Ofcourse not!"

Just then Sam thought of something.

"Hey you said you didn't have a job right?"

carly nodded as they walked back through the door and put the bags down, then went back for more.

"We need more extras on the set..."

"Really! That would be amazing!"

"Great! But were meeting at 5 tomorrow."

"In the morning?"

Sam nodded as she grabbed two more bags so did Carly.

She put one down, closed the trunk and went back inside with both.

"Great so we wake up at 4?"

"3:30, it takes half and hour to get there from here."

Carly nodded again.

"Freddie get your stuff!"

"I'll show you to your rooms."


	5. The rooms

"Tada!" Sam said opening the door to Carly's room.

"Oh My God!" She said dropping her bags running to the queen sized bed.

"You like it?" Sam asked walking in.

"I love it! It's just like when we were kids!"

Sam laughed.

"So were not too old?"

Carly shook her head.

Freddie looked around there was a wooden floor with a giant pink rug and the bed was by the wall with 3 windows. There was bean bags and a white stereo. There was a giant white TV hung on the wall in front of the bed. Everything. This was like Carly's dream room.

"I'll fill the fridge now too." Sam said pointing to a mini fridge by the stereo.

"Ok that's it, I'm never leaving." carly said.

Sam smiled. It felt good to have her dramatic friend back.

"Just write a list and put it down stairs on the kitchen counter." Sam said.

Carly was jumping on the made bed.

"The dresser is over there next to the bathroom, you guys both get your own. And the maid comes at 1:00 Everyday, well except Sunday."

"You get a maid?!" Carly said sitting down on the bed finally.

Sam nodded.

"I get a chef for Friday through Monday. I'm usually busy those days."

"How can you afford all this?!"

"Director remember? I directed that one movie, you know the one that got top box office?"

"Which year?"

"About a year ago..."

"Consequence enemies?"

"Thats the one."

"I love that movie!"

"Good to know. Ill let you unpack while I show Freddie his room ok?"

Carly nodded and started putting her stuff in the dresser.

She turned around to face Freddie.

"want to see your room?" She asked.

Freddie was worried he was such a nerd he didn't really want to.

He nodded.

Sam and Freddie left carly to her new room.

They walked three doors away from Carly.

"Here you go." She said opening the door.

There was computers and everything set up in the corner.

Then the bed in the same form as Carly's put 1 less window.

There was a black TV and Stereo like Carly's and the same fridge but black.

"I have some programs for the computer you can use. I'm not sure why I got them, but I think it goes with they were made for you and Carly. I missed you guys so much."

Freddie smiled and walked into the room.

"Well I leave you too it." Sam said walking away.

Freddie looked at the computer dock.

He could get used to this...

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is extremely short! I blame the aliens that came down yesterday.**_

_**I like Carly's room, Even though it Shutters Pink.**_

_**Sorry for all pink lovers but I love black! Like vampires ^^ ^^ (Thats a vampire bat lol) R+R**_


	6. Old Feelings, Old times

**Love Story:**

_**Chapter 6**_

Old feelings, Old times.

Freddie was finished unpacking, and he was lying on his bed. He was scrolling through the songs of his pear pod when he heard o knock at the door. He took the head phone out of his ears before talking.

"Come in." He said sitting up on his bed.

"Hey," Sam said walking in with a plate.

"What do you have there?" He asked trying to look onto the plate.

She held it up and tilted it so that he could see, but making sure not to let the contents slide off.

"Cookies?"

She nodded.

"Can you try one? I'm a horrible baker and I'm making everything for tonight."

Freddie shrugged and grabbed one.

"Thanks." She said putting the plate down.

"Since when do you bake?"

"A while." She admitted.

He put the cookie in his mouth and took a bite.

"There amazing Sam."

She smiled.

"Where's Carly?" He asked.

"She's in the shower, that's why I came in to ask you."

"Oh."

Sam giggled.

"Your not like you were before Sam..." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well heres a big one, your not insulting me."

"You thought that was going to last forever?"

He shrugged. "It seemed like it would."

"Aren't you glad I'm not?"

"Kind of. But it is really weird talking to you without being insulted."

"I haven't seen you in 10 years and that is what you expect?"

"And that right there, your talking proper."

"Oh that's not on purpose, I've been reading a lot of books, trust me it annoys Rubin all the time."

They laughed.

"That's what I fell in love with." Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"Your laugh."

It got silent.

"Well thats all in the past. I'm just glad you and Carly are back."

"Me too." He said.

"Want to help me get the movies ready?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Popcorn's almost done." Sam said.

"I got the movies." Freddie replied coming into the kitchen with at leased 8.

"You sure were going to watch all those?"

He looked at the stack.

"Nope." He said looking back up. He looked around.

"Oh my god!"

"what!" Sam said looking around.

"4 bowls of popcorn!"

"Oh right, Sometimes I forget whats it's like to have people over, I got carried away."

"It's alright, I like popcorn."

Sam grabbed two of the bowls and walked into the living room.

"Where do I put these?" He asked.

"Oh we NEVER watch movies up here."

"Up here?"

Sam nodded and opened a door.

She walked down and Freddie followed.

"Oh my god."

"What too much?  
They were in a room with a slide and projector. Just like a real theater, but the seats were replaced by pillows and blankets.

"No this place is awesome!"

"Thanks." Sam said putting down the bowls. "Come on, I need to to help get the rest."

They went back up stairs.

When they came back down, Sam has two more bowls of popcorn, one on top of the other. And Two plates of cookies. Freddie was holding a plate of chips, doritos, and a 24 pack of mountain dew.

"This is a lot of food." Freddie said putting it all down.

Sam shrugged. "Theres more over there," Sam said pointing to a counter filled with candy. If he was still a kid, he would be in complete heaven.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Rubin!" Sam squealed.

They ran up stairs Sam went to open the door.

Rubin came in.

"Hey Rubin!"

"Sam!" He said giving her a hug.

He looked in front of his when they pulled away.

"Hello Freddie."

"Rubin."

"hey guys!" Carly said running down the stairs.

They stayed silent and stared at each other with hate.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! I finally posted this. I put alot more thought into this chapter so I hope you liked it. And I want you guys to post your thoughts on whats going to happen next, I get great ideas from everyone that reviews, like the title of the story 'Love Story' I got from Avatar Rikki. And another user sent to me an idea for a songfic that I will be using as a chapter (I'm not saying what) But please review and help me with ideas.**_

_**This chapter has to be my favorite yet! And like I said R+R!  
**_


	7. Civil Fights

_**A/N: Before you read, I would like to thank, Maiya123, for the idea of this chapter and who broke my writers block. Please R+R!**_

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 7**

_**Civil Fights**_

"Awkward..." Carly sang as she walked into the kitchen.

Sam nodded and followed right behind her. Leaving Freddie and Rubin alone.

"What was that about?" Sam asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Maybe Freddie is a grudge holder..." Carly said mindlessly looking through the fridge. "Where's the soda?"

"I brought it down stairs for the movie. Think we should go back out there?"

"Are you kidding me? The soda is down there! We have to go!"

Sam laughed.

"Wow we switched. That sounds like something I would say when we were 14."  
"I guess I missed you so much I started to act like you too." Carly said smiling walking out again.

Sam followed her back to where they were.

Freddie and Rubin kept staring at each other.

"Come on guys, can we watch the movies?"

"Yeah Sam." Rubin said, not taking his glare off of Freddie.

Sam sighed and grabbed his hand.

He took it away and place his arm over her waist.

When he finally stopped staring at Freddie, he leaned down and gave Sam a kissed as they started moving down the stairs.

Carly was still by Freddie.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I hate that guy."

"Yeah well Sam is finally happy, let's just all be friends again."

"But it still makes no sense to me! 10 years ago she hated Rubin!"

"It doesn't matter." Carly huffed then walked down the stairs.

Freddie mimicked her under his breathe as he followed.

When he got down, Carly was grabbing a Hershey's bar and a mountain dew.

Sam was sitting legs out on the ground with her head on Rubins' chest and popcorn in her lap.

Rubins arm was around her.

Freddie bit his tongue not to say anything.

Freddie sat next to Sam, and Carly next to him.

Once the movie started it got dark.

Dark enough for him to watch Sam and Rubin.

Once in a while, Rubin would give him a glare, making sure he didn't try to get closer to Sam.

Soon enough, Sam was clinging to Rubins shirt, dead asleep.

Her legs had moved from there original spot, to where they were now.

She was sitting on Rubins lap, her face was hidden behind her blonde hair.

They had watched 3 movies.

He looked at Carly for the first time in hours.

She too was asleep, she was laying down from the waist up, to her right.

Her legs were unmoved.

He turned back to Sam.

"I should bring her to bed." Rubin said standing up, holding Sam bridal style.

"I'm going with you." Freddie said standing up. "We need to talk."

"Fine."

Rubin Carried Sam up the stairs.

"Well are you going to talk?" Rubin asked as he kept walking.

"Not until she's in bed."

"Wow you must have a lot to say."

Freddie was quiet as he followed Rubin.

"Open the door so I don't wake her." Rubin commanded.

Freddie did as he said, but for Sams' sake, not for him.

Rubin placed Sam on her king sized bed.

It was a black comforter with circle designs that were gray.

And dark purple bedspread.

Her room was by far amazing. She has one wall made of a window, it showed part of the backyard which has cherry blossoms and roses. She had a small pond out there too. She also had some type of waterfall thing in her room too...

Rubin grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, pulling him out of his daydream.

Once out, Rubin shut the door.

"Lets go." He said. They walked back to where the kitchen and living room was.

Rubin walked by the kitchen and opened a sliding glass door.

He walked out followed by Freddie.

So this was were that backyard was...

It had a small patio by the door were a table and grill was. The grass was perfectly green, and there were cherry blossoms lining the black fence, and back in the corner (Were Sams room was) You could see the pond.

"Daydreaming again? Her house is amazing, she's much more of a decorator then I am."

"Don't act like everything is fine." Freddie said.

"What do you mean?"

"I still hate you."

"For what? Making Sam happy?"

"No for lying to her and taking her away from me."

"Well last I checked, 11 years ago you cheated on her with Carly and broke her heart."  
Freddie looked down.

He'd never admit it but he'd always known it was his fault.

"You still lied to her."  
"How so?"

"That night,"

"Oh the rose. I didn't want her to be torn."  
"Scared I'd win?"

"Not a chance. Listen I love Sam, way before you remember? Even when she insulted me I still loved her."  
"Not as much as I did."  
"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Why can't you just give up? She's finally happy. Your being selfish."

Freddie kept looking down.

"See? Look around you. Look at all this, she works for this, she's better off and happier without you. She still wants to be your friend, she just doesn't want to be with you."

"So what am I supposed to do."

"Be with her. Just don't be _with_ her."

"I'm not giving up."

"You can try. But were engaged remember?"

Rubin held up his left hand, there was a silver band on his engagement finger. No jewels, well he was a guy hat's way.

"I'm going to bed." Freddie said opening the door and walking inside.

"I think I will to."

"Hope you don't crash." Freddie muttered.

"I'm not leaving."

"Have your own room?"

"I didn't say that."


	8. Breakfast conversations

_**Love story**_

**Chapter 8**

_Breakfast conversations_

Freddie sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as they tried to adjust to the light coming in from the window.

He looked to the nightstand to his right.

The digital clock said 7: 04 A.M.

He groaned and lay back down.

After about 2 minutes he gave in and got up. He grabbed his robe hanging on the doorknob and put it on.

He walked to the kitchen trying to be quiet, just in case everyone else was asleep.

He stopped at the opening to the kitchen when he heard two voices talking.

No one could see him from behind the wall.

"can you grab the cinnamon?" A voice he recognized as Sam said. He smiled, she had a beautiful voice. He was about to walk in, then he heard the other voice.

"Sure honey." Rubin.

Why was he still here? Oh right, last night.

"Here you go, what are you making now?"

"French toast."

"Sam, you know you made pancakes and waffles right? And eggs, and Bacon, and donuts, how long have you been up?"

"Well I was up at 4 then I got a call that the shooting was canceled today, so I went into Carlys room and turned off her alarm so it wouldn't wake her. Then I really wanted to make all of you breakfast."

"Wow this is a first. I'm glad your home."

"I missed being with you so much, I haven't had a day off in weeks. And just in time to when Carly and Freddie get here! It's perfect!"

"Yeah you've been missing them."

"There my best friends."

"So you not mad at Freddie?"

"Why would I be?"  
Silence.

Ha! Don't have an answer to that huh Rubin! Freddie thought to himself.

"Well,"

Shoot.

"I mean when I found you, you were so broken. Even then you looked beautiful but it was horrible, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't Freddie and I are just friends, I would never get _that_ close to him again. Trust me, your the only one for me."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Rubin."

Silence.

Freddie looked around the corner. His eyes widened to the sight of Rubin and Sam making out by the stove.

Sam pulled away and spun around towards the stove.

"The toast!" Sam said getting the pan off the burner.

Rubin was laughing.

After getting the French toast to safety, Sam laughed too.

Freddie had enough.

He walked in and cleared his throat.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said still giggling.

"Morning Sam, Rubin."

"Morning Benson." Rubin said.

Sam nudged him.

"Freddie." He corrected.

"Freddie, I made breakfast. Help your self, it's all in the sinning room." Sam said walking into, what he thought to be, the dinning room.

All over the table was food.

There was a plate of bacon, a plate of eggs. There was waffles and pancakes and toast. French toast, Donuts. A bowl of fruit, two blenders full of a what seemed to be, Kiwi and strawberry smoothies, coffee and orange juice.

Freddies' eyes widened.

"You made all this?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

She sat down next to Rubin who somehow made his way around Freddie to take a seat next to Sam.

After she sat down, she got right back up.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to get Carly up, don't want to start without her!"

Sam excitedly ran around Freddie, and into Carly's room.

Freddie sat down in the seat across from Rubin.

"Have a nice night?" Rubin asked, putting things on his plate.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Freddie asked pouring himself some juice.

"Sam." They both said at the same time.

"I know you listened in on our conversation." Rubin said getting some coffee.

"Did you now?"

Rubin nodded.

"I hope your giving up now." He continued while getting some pancakes.

"Nope," Freddie said grabbing the bowl of fruit.

"You know she's not going back to you, unless you heard wrong." Rubin said grabbing a donut and taking a bite.

"Oh no, I'm still going to try, just have to let her get used to me more, scared of the challenge?"

Freddie Got some French toast.

"There is no challenge."

"Oh My god!" Someone said walking in.

They turned to see Carly in the doorway staring at the table.

Her hair was a mess and she had a pink robe on that wasn't tied. She was wearing a pink tank top and really short blue pajama bottoms on.

Sam walked in after Carly finally moved.

Freddie realized what she was wearing.

She had a silk light pink robe on, bow tied and straight. Her hair looked normal, she already styled it. And she had black silk pajama pants on. He looked down and saw she was wearing gray soft slippers too.

"Let's all eat!" She said taking her seat again, unaware of the conversation him and Rubin just had.


	9. Errands

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 9**

_Day With The Enemy..._

Freddie walked down the hallway. It was 7 in the morning. Why did he keep waking up this early. He turned the corner into the kitchen.

"'Sup." He heard someone say from the counter. Rubin sat there, drinking coffee.

"Hello," Freddie said. "Your still here?"

Rubin shrugged. "I have the week off, and I spend most of my days here..."

Freddie groaned.  
"Wow you hate me that much huh?"

"What was you first clue?"

Rubin took another drink. "This might be hard then..."

Freddie looked confused.

Rubin rolled his eyes and handed him a piece of paper with Sams' hand writing on it.

_Rubin,  
Me and Carly left early to start shooting, can you and Freddie go to the store? I left the list on the fridge. Can you also stop by the craft store and get more candles, flowers, and paint. We'll go to Home Depot later. Carly wants to put more of herself in her room. That's all on the list._

_Sam_

_P.S Please try to be nice to Freddie?_

Wow.

"She wants us to run her errands?" Freddie asked putting the note back down.

Rubin nodded.

"Does she want us to pay for it?"

"No," Rubin said pointing to the counter next to the fridge. "She left a 500$ Cash Card."

"$500!" Freddie said.

Rubin shrugged. "It's a LONG list... Plus you and Carly each made one." He pointed to the fridge. It had Sam's list, plus Carlys' and his own.

"Do you always do this?"

He shook his head. "She wants us to 'bond' "  
Freddie rolled his eyes. "Fine." He muttered.

Rubin grinned.

"I'm tired." Freddie said.

"Stop complaining like a 2 year old," Rubin started "were doing this for Sam, and what else do you have to do?"

"Point taken."

They passed by the meat.

"No Ham?"

"No, why would we need that?"

"Sam,"

"sam isn't like that anymore. Once in a while she'll have a 'snack day' Were she eats all the sugar and fat she can. Then she goes back to being a vegetarian. She's complicated."

"Because of you..." Freddie whispered to himself.

"Freddie," Rubin asked. "Why do you hate me?"

"I thought I explained that to you."

"Well I really want to know why. I try to be nice to you, why can't you just get over it?"

Freddie shrugged.

"Complicated." He muttered.

"Where back!" Carly said running inside.

"How was it?" Freddie asked.

"Amazing! Mitchel Musso was there!"

"Really!?"

"I know! Sam didn't tell me so I was shocked! I swear I almost passed out!"'

"Remember when we were kids and he was like amazingly hot?"

"Sure..."

"He still is!"

"That's great."

"So..." She said looking at him.

"So... what?" He asked.

"How was your day with Rubin?"

"It was Ok, he asked me why I hated him, even though I told him why like 12 times... other then that it was quiet..."

"Did you get the other stuff, like paint?"

Freddie nodded.

"I filled the fridge in your room with everything on your list, and I put the flowers and candles and everything on your room."

"Yay!" Carly squealed as she ran up the stairs.

"Finally," He heard someone sigh as they walked through the door, he got up and followed the voice.

It was Sam.  
"hey Sam how was shooting?"

"Great but Carly freaked when she saw Mitchel. I guess I should have told her huh?" She giggled.

"How was your day with Rubin? Did you fight?"

Freddie tightened up.

"Not at all." He finally said.

Sam smiled.

"There she is finally home!" Rubin said.

"Rubin!" Sam ran into his arms and hugged him like she hasn't seen him in weeks.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Did you two get everything?" She asked pulling away.

Rubin nodded.

"That's good, did you too have fun."

Rubin nodded again.

"Well I should go see if Carly is ready to go get her some new paint." Sam walked off.

"Nice lying."

"Thank you kindly."


	10. Painted Confessions

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 11**

_painted confessions_

"That didn't take long..."

"Yeah it's close." Sam said parking in an empty lot.

"Ready to pick out some new paint?" Sam smiled.

"Race you there!" Carly hopped out of the car.

"Hey!" Sam yelled getting out.

Carly rushed through the automatic door. She ran to the first isle of the store.

"Ha!" She said dancing.

Sam got there.

"I win!"

"That wasn't fair." Sam said.

"Sure it was!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just get some paint."

Sam smiled and started walking down the isle.

"How about this?" Sam asked picking up a paint tablet.

It said 'silk sheets'

"No," it's too bright.

They kept to them selves as they looked through all the paint, grabbing a tablet everytime they founf something.

"So..." Carly said.

"Yeah?" Sam said grabbing another tablet.

"Your different."

"What do you mean? Freddie brought that up too."

"Well your not mean to Freddie anymore..."

"Oh my god! Did you think that was going to last forever?! Freddie said the same thing! I grew up."

"Ok, ok, but why don't you eat meat anymore? And what happened to your dream about owning your own business for meat lovers?"

She shrugged.

"I don't eat meat after I found out what they _do _to the meat. I mean I still eat it, just not as much. And I thought this would be more fun." She smiled. "I own my own production company too."

"Thats great Sam. Why don't you eat much sugar food any more?"

"Well Rubin doesn't like me eating it, says it's not good for you. Don't tell him but I keep a drawer full of fat cakes in another room."

Sam smiled.

"I think we have enough paint." Carly said.

* * *

"When are we going to finish the room?"

Called before we left. They should be here at 8, Freddie and Rubin get some 'alone time' again."

"Sam, you know they hate each other right?"

"I kind of figured..."

"Then why do you keep pushing them together."

"Well, I'm hoping my fiancée and one of my best friends can finally get along."

"Freddie hates Rubin with a passion."

"maybe I can change that."

"I doubt it, but you can try..."

"Want to go to taco bell?"

"What about you 'special diet'?"  
Sam smiled as she pulled into the taco bell parking lot.

"What Rubin doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"There's the old Sam." Carly giggled.

* * *

"They should be back by now!" Freddie said pacing in the living room.

"Dude, chill." Rubin said walking in with a bowl of grapes.

"Chill? Chill!" Freddie said.

"Dud why are you worried."  
"I'm... protective."

"Wow you are crazy..."

"What?"  
"Nothing!"

"Why aren't you worried?"

"I've known Sam for too long. And she's 25! She's a grown up, she can take care of herself."

Rubin took a drink of his mountain Dew.

"Freddie sighed and sat down.  
"Want one?" Rubin asked.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. A Mountain Dew."  
"Uh sure...?"

Rubin tossed him a can.

Freddie cautiously opened it.

It didn't explode.

He put the can down on a coaster.

"Why are you being nice to me?"  
"I have no reason to be a jerk to you."

"I've been a jerk since I got here."

"You have, but that doesn't give me an excuse. You don't like me, I don't care."

"Oh my god!" Freddie said getting up.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"  
"Again, what?"

"Why are you perfect!"

"Who said I was?"

"Your perfect! Perfect education, perfect diet, perfect house, perfect job, perfect everything!"

"I'm not perfect."

"How so?"

"See even your grammar is perfect!"  
Rubin groaned.

"Robot." Freddie said under his breathe sitting back down.

"Look, I know you don't like me, I know you hate me, I know you despise me. But can we please get along? For Sams' sake? Our wedding is coming up, shes' filming and now she has two guests staying with her. I don't want her to get overwhelmed."

"Fine." Freddie said crossing his arms like a 5 year old.

"Were back!... Again!" Carly said running through the door.

Sam came in after her.

She was smiling.

"Hey Guys!" Sam said walking in and sitting on the couch next to Rubin.

"Hey beautiful." Rubin said.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Sam smiled.

"So, the crew is coming over tomorrow to paint Carlys' room, the kitchen and the bathroom. Would you guys mind helping? They'll be here at 8."

"No problem." Rubin said smiling looking at Freddie.

Rubin widened his eyes at him to say something.

"Fine." Freddie said.

Sam ignored his attitude and started talking to Rubin again.

"And Rubin I'm so sorry to ask you this, but I have been SO busy with the shooting. Melanie is coming by, you know where her room is it's all set. I know you have the week of so, I just need you to get her at the airport. I mean, I can call the limo service if you can't..."

"You know I love Melanie like a sister. I'd be happy to, I mean just as long as it's before I go back to work."

Sam smiled. "Thursday."

"Thursday." Rubin repeated.

Sam gave him a quick kiss before running off to find Carly.

Rubin turned to see Freddie staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing..."


	11. Meeting Melanie

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 11**

_Airport plans_

"When is she coming out?" Freddie asked. He was sitting next to Rubin in the terminal.

"The plane just landed." Rubin said, slight annoyance in his tone.

They both stood up as people started unboarding the plane.

"Freddie!" Someone shouted, running into him, giving a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!"

the person pulled away and looked up at him.

"Hey Melanie." He muttered.

She turned to her right.

"Rubin! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Have two more days off of work."

"God, haven't seen you since Christmas 2018!"

"That long!" Rubin said laughing as he gave Melanie a hug.

When she pulled away she looked at Freddie.

"When did you come? I mean not to be rude, but Sam said she hasn't seen you in 10 years!"

Freddie shrugged.

He saw Rubin whisper something to her.

"Oh..." She said.

"Well," Ruin said . "Let's get you back, Sam just filled the fridges and got your new TV set up."

"yay!" Melanie said jumping and clapping. "Wait, my bags,"

"I'll get them." Rubin said.

"Not hard to miss there pink with my name in hot pink across them!" Melanie yelled to him as he walked away."  
"So Freddie," She said turning to face him. "How have you been?"

"Been better," He mumbled.

She looked at him for a minute.

"Why don't you like Rubin?"

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm not an idiot. I saw the way you looked at him. You hate him and I want to know why."

"Ask him."  
I know Rubin, he won't tell me."

Freddie was silent.

"Please Freddie," Melanie said grabbing his hand.

He pulled away and looked down. He was about to tell her the whole story when he looked up and saw Rubin coming there way with a luggage cart.

"Tell you later," He whispered.

"Mel!" Sam said when she got home.

"Sam!" Sam ran up to hug her sister.

"Carly!" Melanie said looking behind Sam. She pulled away and hugged her too.

"Girls." Freddie muttered.

"Thanks Rubin!" Sam said walking up to him, giving him a kiss.

Freddie looked away.

"only two days left without work." Rubin said.

"Yeah Adam."

"Next time Alyce, you're the one who needs to take off work."

Sam playfully hit Rubin in the arm.

"So Melanie, I'll show you the room."

"Nope, I know where it is." Melanie said grabbing her bags and walking down a hallway.

"Rubin, I've got good news." Sam said smiling. "Well for me anyway."

"What?" He asked her.

"Mitchel Musso is singing at our wedding!" She squealed.

"He still sings?" Freddie said.

Sam shook her head.

"But I got him to!" Sam said. "Oh an Rubin, I'm taking Monday off, I'm taking Carly and Melanie to meet the other bridesmaids."

Rubin nodded.

"Who else is going?" Carly asked.

Sam turned to face her.

"Well, your sharing the maid of honor spot with Valerie. And before you say anything, she's over everything too, and you guys will get along great. As for the others, Melanie. Then my friend Kim from Columbia in Chicago. She's a music producer. Trisha, she's a small part actress who I met through work, and Gina. Gina is Rubins sister."

"Wow." Carly said. "I don't even have a job..." Carly looked down.

"Well if this extra part I gave you comes through, this could be a great start!" Sam said.

"What does Valerie do?" Carly asked.

"She's a costume designer."

"Wow."

_**A/N: I know the chapter is short, but I'm posting the next one sometime today!  
If you can't guess already what that ones about. I'll give you a clue, I'm fast forwarding to Monday ^^**_


	12. Confuzzled Confrontations

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 12**

_Confuzzled confrontations_

"I'm here!" Valerie said, stepping into the house, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey Val!" Sam said walking over to her, Carly trailing behind.

"And Carly! It's so good to see you!" Valerie said smiling at her.

"Good to see you too Valerie." Carly said.

"Call me Val." Valerie said.

"The others are here," Sam said looking out the door Valerie left open.

Sam walked out into the driveway and waved at the car.

Once the car stopped, a small girl ran up to Sam and gave her a hug.

The girl had long black hair that was died blood red at the tips. She was wearing a black hood that had red at the end of the sleeves and by the waist. She was wearing black jeans and red tennis shows. She was 25 and yet she was dressed like a teen.

"Kim," Someone said stepping out of the car. "Don't kill her before her wedding!"

"Hey Trish!" Sam said waving to the girl that just stepped out of the car.

Kim back off of Sam.

"Good to see you too Kim." Sam smiled.

It looked like kim was half Japanese.

Trisha walked up the small sidewalk to were they were standing.

She had a pixi cut (A/N: It looked just like Alices' in the movie Twilight Same color and same style) it was a darkish brown color. She was wearing a T-shirt that had a guitar on it, with faded blue jeans.

Finally they heard a door slam from the car.

A girl walked around, she had hair the same color as Rubins' but it was in curls, falling ust beneath her shoulders. She was a long sleeve blue shirt on, it was light blue at the top, but when it reaches the edges of her sleeve and her waist, it faded slowly into dark blue. She was wearing dark blue jeans with silver sandles.

"Hey Gina!" Sam said running up to hug her before she reached the spot were all of them were standing.

Carly couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Alyse!" she said. Her green eyes widened in excitement.

"Ok," Sam said pulling away, she turned to look at everyone else. "Let's go inside, Melanie is already here."

They all walked into the house and into the living room.

"Everyone can sit where they like." Sam said shutting the door behind them.

Gina and Valerie sat on the small white couch, Carly was talking to Trisha on the small black couch, and Melanie just came down from her room, she was already introducing herself to Kim.

"Okay, You all already know each other, except for a few people." Sam said going to the middle of the room.

"Everyone, this is my sister Melanie." Sam pointed to her sister who was now witting by Valerie.

"And no one knows these two, well besides Valerie. My two friends from long time ago." Sam pulled Carly next to her. "This is Carly Shay," Sam left the room.

"One sec." She yelled back.

They heard people whispering.

Sam came back with a boy with dark brown hair.

"And this is Freddie!" Sam said.

All the girls laughed.

"Hello," Rubin said walking in.

"Rubin I thought you had work today?" Sam said moving Freddie out of the way.

"Well I had to meet everyone." He said smiling down at Sam.

Sam smiled and turned back to everyone.

"This is my fiancée, Adam!" Carly and Freddie were a little confused on why she called him Adam. But then they realized not everyone knew 'Rubin' Only Kim and Trisha didn't know.

"Hey Gina!" Rubin said walking up to the light haired girl.

"Hey Adam." she said.

"Oh I forgot to tell everyone!" Sam said running into the middle of the room again. "Gina is Adams' sister!"

Carly and Freddie sat down on the floor by the fireplace.

"We should probably introduce everyone, so no one is confused." Sam said taking a seat on the armchair next to were Kim was sitting.

"Let's start with Carly." Sam said gesturing for Carly to go on.

Carlys' eyes widedned.

"Well, I live with my brother Spencer in Seattle. I'm an extra on the set of the movie Sam is currently directing and I've known her since I was seven." Carly finished up.

Sam looke at her telling her to go on more about herself. Carly rolled her eyes. "My favorite color is yellow, my favorite animal is a horse and I used to host a webshow as a kid, iCarly."

"Whoa wait!" Trisha said. "Your Carly Shay from iCarly!"

Carly smiled and nodded. She looked to Carlys' right. "Then you must be Freddie! Loved the Show! Then that new one came on Val and Sam..." She got a little confused. "Wait a minute..." She looked at Valerie and Sam.

"I'm confused now... Valerie Alyse care to explain?"

Sam sighed.

"I guess I really should tell you guys the truth now... But you have to swear to not hate me."

They all nodded.

Sam took in a deep breathe.

"Ok. I lived in Seattle my whole life. My best friends were Carly and Freddie. I was Sam that's my real name. Then there were..." Sam stopped. Freddie prayed that she wouldn't tell this part. "complications. Me and Carly had a fight so I was ignoring her. Then Valerie, a girl that went to out school came up to me and then she was my best friend. Then I met Adam or who he really is, Rubin. Then came the show Sam and Val. Then, when I went to Columbia, me and Rubin changed our names for certain reasons. So there the truth."

"Wow." Kim said giggling.

"Do you guys hate me?" Sam said looking down.

"Why would we hate you over something so little? Anyways how about we get back to introductions." Trisha said smiling.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short too. It took me FOREVER to get it right I kept confusing myself. I didn't know who was who at first. SO let me get a few things straight! **_

_**PEOPLE THAT KNEW ABOUT SAM BEFORE: Rubin, Freddie, Carly, Valerie and Gina**_

_**The only people that didn't know, were Trisha and Kim **I made Gina Trisha and Kim's' characters up myself.****_

_**AND IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'm starting a new thing were you guys need to write 7 reviews before I post. **I don't want to write for nothing ^^ ****_


	13. Wedding planning

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 13**

_Wedding planning._

Carly sat there next to Freddie. He was finishing up his introduction. She found out about a lot from the other girls. Kim loves alternative Rock music, her favorite colors are black and red, favorite animals are a zebra and a chinchilla. Loved horror movies. She wasn't someone she would love to be best friends with. Trisha seemed Ok. Her favorite colors were green and blue. Favorite music country. She was from Alabama, she too had changed her name when she moved. Her original name was Lucy. Favorite animal a sugar glider (Don't ask).

Then Gina came. She was a lot like her brother. Same hair same interests.

She felt that she would really get along with Gina.

"Alright everyone knows each other. Now we need to get going so we can start the planning." Sam said.

Everyone got up and started out the door. Freddie was about to leave when Rubin stopped him.

"We're not going." He informed him.

"Why not?"  
"Your going to be a groomsman."

"What! Why?"

"Sam wants you too be."

"She told yo that?"

"Not but I can tell."

Freddie groaned.

"Fine." He finally said giving in.

"Ok then, let's go meet them." Rubin said grabbing his keys.

"Now!"

Rubin nodded as he walked out the door. Freddie followed.

This was going to be a long meeting.

"I'll be right back," Sam said walking off holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Ok." Valerie said when she left. "Let's start planning, I need dress sizes! Is everyone a 4?"

Everyone at the table nodded as she scribbled it down in a book.

"What's that?" Carly asked.

Valerie smiled. "It's a wedding planner. You and me are going to be using it. Which reminds me, Where are you going with her?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, there will be dress sizing for the bride, food check, booking the place, looking for the cake, getting the save the dates, and ordering the dining set."

"Oh, well what do you want to do?"

"Well I really want to help with the cake."

"Ok can I do the dress sizing and the save the dates?"

"Then I'll do the food check and order the dining set."

"And we can both look for a place!"  
"Perfect! Ok you can have the book when your with her, and me when I do."

It was amazing how Carly and Valerie could be close to best friends after just meeting back up.

"Alright everyone, after this were going bridesmaid shopping, the bride gets her later, it's a luck thing that Alys- I mean Sam wants to do." Valerie said flipping through her book.

"The theme is soft, spring beach." Carly said. Some of the girls looked confused.

"Like pastel colors and soft waves with like, lilies and soft beach type things."

"Oh..." All of them said in usion.

"back! Sorry Rubin wanted to tell me he made Freddie a groomsman!"

"Yeah what up with them?" Melanie asked. Freddie never told her.

"It was just a little fight they had a long time ago. But Rubin says he's getting along with him."

"It doesn't seem like Freddie is very welcoming." Trisha said.

"He just needs to get used to it. He'll be fine."

"Nothings going on between you too, right Sam?" Trisha asked.

"What! No, no! He just needs to get used to me with Rubin, he just showed up a week ago-."

Trisha cut her off. "Please no more, I'll get confused."

"Hey since Freddie isn't Ok with Rubin, is it a bad idea for me to ask him out?"

"Gina were not teenagers anymore, you can do what you want." Sam smiled "I'm sure you'll get along great! You both love tech stuff, your favorite color is blue and oh just trust me, he'll love you!"

Gina smiled as she took another sip of her Pepsi.

"Alright," Kim said looking at her ancient nightmare before Christmas wrist watch "WE should get going."

"Dress shopping!" They all stood up and squealed, well all but Sam and Kim.

They all raced to the car. Sam and Kim were walking.

"Hey Sam, Can we not get pink? I mean I know it's a beach thing..."

"I'm thinking about changing the theme, maybe you can help!"

"I'd love too. And it's kinda weird calling you Sam..."

"You can still call me Alyse."

"Good."

_**A/N: Another short chapter! Wow I'm insane. I'm basing Kim off of me 0-o I mean I look nothing like her but I wish I did lol! **_


	14. New Wedding Look

_**A/N: I am so extremely sorry! I have been suffering from major low-self esteem and writers block! You see, this story hasn't been getting a lot of reviews, as the last rose got many. And when I ask for some help no one really has been. That's why it took me forever to find something. So I'm sorry this is going to be really OOC. But hey, you brought it on yourselves! Lol hope you enjoy it anyways. **_

_**WARNING I MIGHT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY IF THERE AREN'T REVIEWS OR INSPIRATION I'M SORRY. MIGHT!**_

_**Love story**_

**chapter 14**

_New wedding look._

"Sam, you were saying?" Carly said, standing in the front of the store next to Sam. Everyone had stopped searching through the millions of dresses in the store. Kim was on the other side of Sam.

"Everyone," Sam shouted "Me and Kim decided on a new theme!" Everyone stared blankly at her, including Carly. Sam sighed. "This whole 'dress' and 'beach' theme is _**not**_ me. So we had to be more creative. Since I'm a director, we figured that a set would be amazing, and a movie theme."

"What do you mean?" Valerie said finally speaking up.

"I _mean_ mafia."

"What!" Gina, Trisha and Melanie said in usion.

"Yeah Sam, what kind of theme is that!" Valerie shouted.

"A good theme." Sam said. "It's creative, no dresses, on a movie set."

"I've never heard of a mafia wedding." Gina said.

"That's the point!" Sam shouted. "It's more like me. I'm not into dresses and flowers and bright colors. This is perfect. We could use the set from 'Dark Knight'."

"Wait," Trisha said. "Didn't that movie come out _years _ago? And that's in Chicago."

"I know! I think it was amazing. The set was Kim's idea."

Kim smiled.

"Alright." Valerie said, stepping up and facing the rest of the girls. "It is Sams wedding. She can do what she wants."

"Well, where do we get the outfits?" Trisha said.

"We thought of that too. Were going to the set."

"Why?"

"Costume designer."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A/N: Hey it's short, I get it! I'm going to start some new stories. Recently I have been completely IN LOVE with Shugo Chara {Anime} And I really want to start writing some Amuto stories. For the other stories I have writen, I will finish my Suite Life on Deck story. REVIEW WITH IDEAS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!**_


End file.
